Modern gas turbine engines, particularly those used in aircraft, operate at high rotational speeds and high temperatures for increased performance and efficiency. The turbine of a modern gas turbine engine is typically of an axial flow design and includes a plurality of axial flow stages. Each axial flow stage comprises a plurality of blades mounted radially at the periphery of a disk which is secured to a shaft. A plurality of duct segments surround the stages to limit the leakage of gas flow around the tips of the blades. These duct segments are located on the inner surface of a static housing or casing. The incorporation of the duct segments improves thermal efficiency because more work may be extracted from gas flowing through the stages as opposed to leaking around the blade tips.
Although the duct segments limit the leakage of gas flow around the blade tips, they do not completely eliminate the leakage. It has been found that even minor amounts of gas flow around the blade tips detrimentally affect turbine efficiency. Thus, gas turbine engine designers proceed to great lengths to devise effective sealing structures. These structures generally include a coated duct segment in combination with a blade tip coating which renders the tips resistant to wear. In operation, the tips provide sealing by cutting into the coating on the duct segment. However, any structure within the gas turbine engine that develops hot spots includes a coating to resist wear and effectively seal the structure.
Unfortunately current coatings, which are typically ceramic, suffer from excessive material loss as a result of erosion or spalling. In general, erosion is the wearing away of coating material due to factors such as abrasion and corrosion. Erosion often results from particle impingement during engine operation. Spalling is typically caused by delamination cracking at the ceramic-metal interface resulting from thermal stress and the aggressive thermal environment. Spalling is essentially gradual coating loss consisting of many small coherent volumes of coating material. Ceramic coating loss increases blade tip clearance and thus is detrimental to turbine efficiency, as well as detrimental to the blades themselves. For example, the blades may become damaged due to the increased temperature at which the engine must then operate to make up for lost thrust.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a coating which is abradable as well as erosion and spalling resistant. This coating is necessary for a sealing system having superior abradability and erosion resistance.